


What are the Cleveland Indians actually doing now?

by tannne



Category: Major League (1989)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Twenty-five years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannne/pseuds/tannne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what some of the former players of the Cleveland Indians are doing now, since the 25th anniversary of their win against the New York Red Sox was in 2014 and I completely missed it.<br/>So find out what Cerrano, Taylor, Wild Thing and Co. got up to in all those years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are the Cleveland Indians actually doing now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. None of these characters belong to me but I sure wish they did.

 

“Good evening and welcome to our special episode of ‘What are they actually doing now?’. I’m Jimmy Kimmel and tonight we’re not going to show you just what became of any kid actor, that’s right ladies and gentlemen. No, because anything else but to honor these guys with their own episode on this anniversary wouldn’t do justice to their achievement. I don’t know who of you already realized what I’m talking about, but I’m sure there are sports fans out there who can’t believe what I’m saying. Nonetheless, it’s true. Today, it’s all about baseball. Because 25 years ago the Cleveland Indians won against the New York Red Sox and took home the title after a 41 year long streak of loosing, turning from a band of disregarded misfits to sought after superstars overnight. So, I’ve been quite curious what these guys are doing now, 25 years after winning their world series title. So let’s have a look at what I managed to come up with, shall we?”

 

The lightning in the studio flashed in a rhythm that matched the beginning of ‘hooked on a feeling’ which was blaring through the studio while an image of Pedro Cerrano was shown on the huge studio screen. And so the show started.

Cerrano, it was revealed, had played baseball for another three seasons before he decided to retire. To the huge astonishment of the public and as no surprise to his teammates, Cerrano started to teach a class on mythology at Ohio State University, where he had been offered a job as a guest lecturer for one term. His class was such a huge success, that his contract as guest lecturer was renewed three times before university management decided to offer him a permanent teaching position.

Cerrano didn’t make a spectacle of his religion, but that wasn’t necessary either, since, when he had been asked in a post game interview whether he was religious and prayed, Cerrano had answered honestly about his believe in Jobu. Cerrano had thought nothing of it, but the interest of his fans had been piqued. He received letters asking about Jobu, in his class students asked how to properly worship Jobu and newspapers ran articles about voodoo and Jobu in particular. So, somehow along the way he became the public figurehead and high priest of _the Jobu Lifestyle_ without even meaning to. Now, Cerrano held a prayer service two times a week in which he sacrificed rum and fried chicken (because he had hit the curve balls ever since, Jobu be thanked) which was always very well visited.

The Jobu Lifestyle had followers in the ten thousands (which may or may not be related to the fact, that Jobu dolls had been manufactured by a company and been sold out in record time) but was certainly related to a very dedicated online community that watched all ceremonies on a live stream broadcast online fervently and utilized facebook, twitter and every other social media they could get their hands on to spread the word of the wonders of Jobu. Cerrano didn’t get what all the hype was about, but he was happy other people shared his set of beliefs. Some times Jobu proved to be very stubborn and his community turned up with some creative ideas Cerrano would never have dreamed about to persuade Jobu to lend his aid.

  
While this information was narrated, suitable images flashed across the screen to highlight each mentioned event, ending with pictures of the yearly meeting of the Jobu Lifestyle community in the Progressive Field ballpark, courtesy of the owners.

 

Next a picture of Jake Taylor was shown, while the narrator enlightened the audience about the catchers live after winning the World Series.

  
Taylor had played another good season and managed to retire while still being on a high. Many had thought Taylor might use his expertise to help younger players and coach a team or try himself as sports commentator. And while Taylor did comment on many baseball games and gave any player who asked him advice, he did it behind the counter of his own sports bar, where always one game or another was broadcasted on the huge flat screens.

Taylor had bought the run down bar in Cleveland with the money he earned during his last season and had given the place a face lift. Now it sported dark woods, shimmering lightning, several high end TVs and memorials from his own days with the Cleveland Indians, his team mates and from well before. '7' (after his jersey number) welcomed any sports fan, but they better not run their mouth off at the Cleveland Indians or they would find themselves sitting on their asses on the street faster than they could see this curve ball coming. Because '7' had surprisingly fast become the joint where Indians fans met, had a beer together and watched the game. More often than not former players could be seen hanging around, stopping by for a drink with Taylor when in town and the ones still living in Cleveland were considered regulars.

After a night in which Vaughn had stopped by and folks had pestered Taylor, who was manning the bar that evening, to play _the song_ again and again, he had bought a jukebox. The next time Vaughn came by for a drink, 'Wild Thing' was blaring through the bar for nearly two hours straight. Taylor still stood by his story that the jukebox had just been there one day and he had no idea where it had come from but saw no good reason to get rid of it (cue baffled, innocent expression) every time Vaughn shot him that betrayed bambi look. It was just too funny that Vaughn, who had thought it so cool to have a song accompany his every entrance into the stadium, now couldn’t get rid of it anymore and had it accompany him everywhere he went, like some persistent stalker. When Taylor knew Vaughn was coming over and feeling somewhat generous he would unplug the jukebox and pin up an “out-of-order”-sign but those days were reserved as a special treat for his friend and therefore few and far between. Seeing Vaughn grumble and somewhat suffer through an endless repeat of 'Wild Thing' was truly entertaining and worth the slight headache, no matter how silly Lynn called his antics.

And Vaughn managed to needle Taylor just as well. A particular favorite of his was ribbing Taylor because he seemed unable not to fuck up his relationship with Lynn. They had been on/off more often than their friends could keep count of before Taylor had finally managed to convince her to marry him. If he had thought that would somehow turn them into a stereotypical blissful married couple, Taylor had been sorely mistaken. They still had their epical rows, only now Taylor didn’t get kicked out of Lynn’s apartment and had to go back to his own flat to sleep, now he was kicked out of their house and had to sleep on the couch in his office of '7'. None of his staff was surprised to see their boss sleeping there, since it was a regular occurrence. Still, Lynn and Taylor always made up and were rather happy with each other. There was nobody else they would rather be with. Both of them would become quickly jealous should somebody make a move on their respective better half, however the would-be suitor was always turned down without second thoughts. No, their fights were always about the important things, like who forgot to turn down the lid on the toilet or who didn’t take out the trash, things like that, much to the amusement of their friends.

After Taylor the show switched to Willie Mays Hayes. Hayes had also signed on for another season. Misfortune had struck him, when, during his fifth game of the season, he stumbled and broke his leg while running to a base. However, Hayes being his typical self didn’t let this discourage him. Instead he developed his own set of physical therapy exercises while sitting the rest of the season out and recovered without lasting damage. Hayes played for two more seasons before he decided to venture into a different aspect of sports. 

He had started to write a book about his injury and how he dealt with it, focusing on his set of physical therapy exercises and now decided to zero in on motivation people doing physical therapy and help them with their recovery. Hayes published his book, went on talk shows where he elaborated about the philosophy behind his own brand of physical therapy exercises and took on injured athletes as clients, who were charmed by his outgoing personality and his own quick recovery. Nobody was surprised when within four years Hayes had become one of the most sought after physical therapists in the sports community. 

The only thing that surprised anybody was when Hayes released a press statement of his marriage to his long-term girlfriend, Alice, of six years (who happened to be his initial physical therapist). The public was rather surprised that Hayes, who could not seem to sit still for one minute had, had managed to sit through his wedding ceremony without leaving to do something which would allow him to remain in motion, instead of sitting still. What the public didn’t know but only the handful of former Cleveland Indians players, who had been invited to ceremony, was that Hayes and Alice had agreed with the magistrate on a less formal ceremony. So Hayes had spent part of the ceremony walking Alice up and down the aisle, while the magistrate held the ceremony and their friends watched amused how Hayes stalked up and down besides their seats.

 

The narrator was still retelling the birth of Hayes second child, when one hand landed on Ricky’s shoulder, while another plucked the remote control from his fingers and turned the TV off.

“Seriously, what are you watching this show for, babe? You know all this first hand. We were both there!” Roger looked at Ricky with fond exasperation, while he settled down on the couch’s arm where Ricky was sitting. Ricky grinned up at him, his arm sneaking around Roger’s waist.

“I wanted to see whether they would show outtakes from Phelps stint on ‘Survivor’. Her face when she had to eat boar testicles! It was hilarious.” Ricky sighed contentedly.  
“That disgusted horror. It’s one of my highlights.” 

Roger snorted at Ricky’s antics. “You’ve got that whole season TiVo’d, you know, so you can gloat at her suffering whenever you’re feeling particularly bloodthirsty.”

“I still like seeing it on TV every chance I get. Simply thinking about how many other people might see this show just then and therefore her failure at ‘Survivor’ makes it so much better.”

Roger studied Ricky for a moment before a teasing glint appeared in his eyes. “Yeah, sure, Ricky, you only want to see Rachel Phelps be showed up. It has nothing to do with the fact that you and your song will appear guaranteed as the closing act, has it?”

Ricky groaned and snatched the remote from Roger’s hand who had raised it as if to turn on the TV, threw it on the couch beside him and pulled Roger up with the hand still around his waist. “Okay, let’s go visit Wilie and his brood. I’m sure my godchild will be just as entertaining as anything that might be on the TV. Just, don’t mention that fucking song anymore, please babe?” 

“Sure thing, wild thing,” was Rogers deadpan reply, while Ricky tucked on their now clasped hands to move him from their living room to the car park. Ricky’s defeated sigh as Roger started to hum the melody clearly signaling his surrender to the inevitability of ‘Wild Thing’.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually loved this movie when I was a kid, but hadn't seen it in English before. So thank you for giving me this reason to watch it again and fall into love with it once more. 'Wild thing' has been on my christmas playlist for the last couple of days, just like all those years ago.   
> I decided to do this '25 years'-later thing when I read on the internet that 'Major Leagues' had its 25th anniversary in 2014 and I totally missed it. I hope you liked my ideas what those guys could be up to as much as I did and found it at least slightly funny.


End file.
